1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning using a detergent whose ingredient is a fruit of a natural plant.
2. Background Art
An article (e.g., a mechanical component, device or souvenir) whose part or whole is made of ceramic, copper, brass, stainless, aluminum or the like is conventionally cleaned using a chemical agent.
For example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication 2000-74731 discloses that when an Acceleration Responding Switch formed of several constituent components is assembled, the housing, which is one of the constituent components, is cleaned with diluted hydrochloric acid before assembling. When an electric contact point of such a switch is soiled, fault of electrical continuity occurs, so that the switch can not normally work. In addition, when stains, oil spots or rust of the articles are stubborn, manual work using the chemical agent and using cloth, a sheet of sandpaper or a diamond file is frequently performed for cleaning.
However, the chemical agent used in the conventional cleaning sometimes adversely affects the environment. In addition, some of the chemical agents have acrid smell, so that from a safety standpoint, they are not preferable for an operator which engages in cleaning work.